Australian Women's Hockey League
Australia | venue = | champion = Melbourne Ice | most_champs = | qualification = | folded = | website = AWIHL.com.au | singles = | owner = | ceo = | Director = | President = | TV = | sponsor = | related_comps = | Founder = | footnotes = }} The Australian Women's Ice Hockey League is an amateur women's ice hockey league in Australia. Following a showcase series in 2005, The league was formed officially in 2006 and played its first season the same year. The league's season runs from October to March. From 2010/11 Finals onwards the Joan McKowen Memorial Trophy has been presented to the AWIHL Championship team. History Beginning Showcase Series In 2005, the probability of establishing a national women's ice hockey league was discussed by the National Women's Council. Due to large costs to players to participate in such a league, an alternative proposal for a much shorter Showcase Series was passed around for consideration to begin in the 2006 season. The Series would see four teams competing in mini-tournaments during February to June. Each round robin style tournament would occur over a weekend and throughout the Showcase Series period between February to June, each team would travel twice and host the tournament once. The first Showcase series was planned in February 2006 for Newcastle, New South Wales. The second series would be in March 2006 in Bendigo, Victoria, the third would occur in April 2006 in Canberra, Australian Capital Territory. In May, the series would be held in Adelaide, South Australia and in June the fifth series would take place in Brisbane, Queensland. At this time, a full season would follow in November 2006 and stretch over into summer 2007. The first Showcase Series proved to be successful where, in each min-series, 3 teams would play each other twice in a round robin style tournament. Five clubs ended up being involved in the Showcase Series which consisted of 5 mini-tournaments held on a weekend each month in a different city. The Showcase Series returned for a second season in October 2006, and ran until February 2007. A national women's league did not start in November 2006, as previously hoped. In this second season 4 mini-series were held, one weekend mini tournament was played each month between only 4 teams representing Canberra, Australian Capital Territory Brisbane, Queensland, Adelaide, South Australia and Sydney, New South Wales. The purpose of the Showcase Series continued to be as a precursor to a national women's league that was being actively planned. Forming the AWIHL The official formation of the Australian Women's Ice Hockey League (AWIHL) was in 2007, following the two seasons of "Showcase Series" that were held in 2006 and 2007. The Australian Women's Ice Hockey League is recognised by Ice Hockey Australia (IHA) as the premier senior women’s national ice hockey competition. The league its inaugural season with four teams: Adelaide Assassins, Brisbane Goannas, Melbourne Dragons, and Sydney Sirens. The team that won the finals series at the end of each season became the AWIHL champions and were presented a perpetual trophy that was donated by Westlakes Trophies and Framing and was called the West Lakes Trophy. Joan McKowen Memorial Trophy From the 2010–2011 season onward, the Joan McKowen Memorial Trophy has been presented to the Australian Women's Ice Hockey League finals championship team and has been used since. West Lakes Trophy The West Lakes Trophy was formerly the Trophy awarded to the champions of the finals series in the AWIHL. From the 2010-2011 seasons onwards, with the introduction of the Joan McKowen trophy, the West Lakes Trophy became the trophy awarded to the minor premiers for the AWIHL and current remains so. The minor premiers are the team that finish first place at the end of the regular season. Logo change In October 2010, the Australian Women's Ice Hockey League conducted a competition to replace the original league logo with a new one. The competition closed December 1, 2010, and the original logo was replaced by the current one. Teams It is anticipated that the league will grow to five or six teams in the future. It has been speculated that New Zealand may join the league in the upcoming years.Australian Women's Ice Hockey League Season structure The regular season in the Australian Women's Ice Hockey League consists of 12 games played by each team and runs from October to March. In addition to the top players from across Australia, each team is allowed a maximum of three imports to play in any one game. Each game consists of two 17-minute stop-time periods and a 20-minute 3rd period as opposed to the standard three 20-minute periods. Champions * 2006 - Adelaide Assasins * 2007 - Adelaide Assasins * 2008 - Adelaide Assasins * 2009 - Adelaide Assasins * 2010 - Adelaide Assasins * 2011 - Melbourne Ice * 2012 - Adelaide Adrenaline * 2013 - Melbourne Ice * 2014 - Melbourne Ice * 2015 - Melbourne Ice References External links *Official site Category:Women's ice hockey leagues